When a computer is powered on, the computer undergoes an initial set of operations to configure the hardware and software of the computer. This process is generally known as the boot process. Various patents over the years have addressed various concerns about the boot process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,318 (“the '318 patent”) is directed towards an approach concerning the pre-boot environment. The contents of the '318 patent are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein. Further, a Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) standard has been developed by the Unified EFI Forum industry group to enhance the booting process of modem computer systems. However, not all problems in the boot process have been addressed by the UEFI standard and/or known techniques.